


after a long day

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Drabble, Kinktober 2020, Long day, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 6: RimmingThe day had been way too long.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 108





	after a long day

The day had been way too long.

Way too many things to do, too many diplomatic meetings between the nations and their ambassadors, and after that, the fire lord and his husband spent several hours answering requests from their citizens, making sure everything was fair. And after that there had been a break in at the palace, and Zuko and Sokka managed to capture the culprit before their bodyguards did. And after that, even more paperwork.

It was an understatement that both of them were exhausted as they were finally allowed into their private chambers, ready to take the rest of the day off until they decided to fall asleep.

And it was supposed to just be a quiet night together with some cups of home brewed tea, but right before the couple were about to go to bed, they decided to  _ ease their minds _ for a bit, that way they would fall asleep quicker and happier and feel better in the morning. And, it was nice to have some physical contact.

As they laid on the bed, Sokka did his best to remove Zuko’s pants and his undergarments, and immediately threw them aside as he was exposed, and Sokka grinned as he saw the view of Zuko’s half hard cock and his pretty ass in full view. He leaned closer and quickly put his tongue against Zuko’s entrance, letting it move in a light circular motion to tease him at the start.

And it worked, he was already doing his best to keep quiet as he whimpered, Sokka knew he was knee weak when it came to this, and loved to use that to tease him the best he could. He continued, changing up his motions to be the reverse before deciding to move up and down while also beginning to caress Zuko’s inner thigh with the tips of his finger, making him squirm.

Those two things together always seemed to make him go crazy.

“Stay still, I’m not done.” he told him before continuing, enjoying the taste as he kept exploring with his tongue, doing his best to find all of Zuko’s sensitive nerve endings to make him be in a constant state of rush and energy, to make him feel as good as possible while never expecting his next movement. And right now, that seemed to be working perfectly.

Sokka heard how Zuko let out a curse as he gripped the bedsheets, truly fighting to stay still. He could only imagine what his pretty face looked like right now, the way his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open in the shape of an “O”, the way he moved his head when he managed to hit an extra sensitive part, how he would soon whisper his name…

Yes, Sokka would never get enough of that, ever. He slid his tongue in just a bit deeper, now gripping Zuko’s inner thigh maybe just a bit too hard, and it made him let out a surprised yelp. 

His breathing had become more rapid, quick and shallow breaths and Sokka could only imagine how his heartbeat was like, his own was like a fierce fire in his chest as all he thought about was how to treat Zuko in the most pleasurable way possible, to satisfy. 

And he would keep doing this until he knew Zuko had a well deserved release.


End file.
